Naruto Force
by mellra
Summary: Just an idea I had for a Naruto/Ben 10 crossover. Details for the challenge are inside on the AN. Involves Loboan!Naruto and Hero!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. IT!

**AN: **So at the urgings of a close friend I decided to post this Naruto/Ben 10 crossover challenge next (even though I've got plenty of other ideas). For now I'm going to try alternating between challenges and my stories, though that all depends on which I get inspiration to write first. I'll try getting Naruto and Tora up by next month but who knows: crap happens. So the idea is this: you know how in Ben 10 Alien Force; Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were supposed to look for Plumbers kids to help with the Highbreed invasion, yet they only found a small handful that rarely showed up? Well my idea is that Naruto is one of the Plumber kids they find and actually hangs out with the group after they meet. His mother was the Plumber while his father was a Loboan (Ben Wolf's/Blitzwolfer's species), who was one of the first of his species to travel off world and fell in love with the human Kushina Uzumaki. This allows Naruto to have his standard human form but can also take on the appearance of a golden Loboan at will. He has all the strengths and weaknesses Blitzwolfer has (i.e. sonic howl, super senses, increased strength). As far as pairings go, maybe when Omniverse roles around he starts dating Kai after An American Benwolf in London. I'm thinking he'd be more active than the other Plumber's kids, yet not trying to steal the spotlight from the main cast.

Naruto can also use the sonic howl (though low power) in his human form and whenever he uses it, it is shown as orange energy like how BlitzWolfer's is seen as green. Also, Ben and the group, when they first go looking for Naruto which is shortly after first meeting Michael Morningstar, they hear rumors in town of a wolf-like creature that people are thinking is the Jersey Devil (in this I think Naruto's family is originally in New Jersey until after Naruto is recruited and they move to Bellwood), though its actually Naruto playing a huge prank on people. As for Naruto's family, I'm thinking Kushina's family migrated from Japan to the U.S. during her grandmother Mito's time, and Kushina herself was later recruited into the Plumbers by Max Tennyson (ironic).  
>Minato meanwhile (whose real name is some sort of play on Minato in an alien language) was the first Loboan to ever leave Anar Transyl in search of adventure and to see what the universe looked like (he's one of Scout's hero's along with Ben). He later meets Kushina when he stumbles upon her busting up an alien smuggling ring and saves her from an attack. The two later fall in love and Minato decides to live on Earth with her (using a mask disguise to have his human look). The two then have Naruto who has both a human and Loboan form that he can change between at will.<br>Naruto later adopts Kurama (who is a red version of Khyber's dog) which Minato sent back to him as a gift. Minato meanwhile still does some adventures in space from time to time while Kushina does work as a writer when she's not working as a Plumber.

Again, _**CHALLENGE!**_ So if you are interested (and I pray at least _one _person is), please contact me either via PM or Review and we'll settle on the details. Also keep in mind all my other challenges as well, I got plenty! In the meantime, enjoy!

**Alpha, New Jersey**

"Just admit it Kevin, we're lost," a fifteen year old Ben Tennyson quipped from the backseat of a green and black muscle car.

A sixteen year old Kevin Levin just grunted as he stared intently at the 3-D map provided by the Plumber badge that sat on the dashboard. It had been three days since the incident with Michael Morningstar and the trio of heroes found themselves in the backwoods area of New Jersey in the hopes of finding more Plumber kids, preferably one that wasn't an energy sucking egomaniac. Ben's sixteen year old cousin Gwen sighed as Kevin started tapping the badge, whose map just seemed to spin in place over a blinking light.

"Are you sure this 'Jersey Devil' the locals spoke of is an alien?" Gwen asked, trying to pass the time while the badge tried to get a signal.

"Has to be," Kevin said while keeping his eyes on the map, "'Large wolf-like creature'? Campers disappearing with traces of claw marks and yellow fur found at the scene? Weird noises coming from the woods? If that doesn't scream possible alien activity, I'll eat this badge," he quipped while smacking his hand against the still calibrating device, "Least then we'd get a decent use out of this thing," he finished that last part in an irritated mutter, though both Gwen and Ben heard him clearly.

"It could be another DNAlien plot," Ben pointed out, thinking of the strange aliens that had been plaguing them for a while now.

"It wouldn't explain the evidence at the scene though…?" Gwen pointed out while going into a thinking position.

"Could be they're trying to spook the locals with a state legend," Ben countered.

"Doesn't matter," Kevin said as the badge finally gave an affirmative beep, "cause now the maps working, and there is definitely another Plumber's badge in the area. If it's either another Plumber's kid gone rough or the DNAliens we find them and we take them down. Easy as that."

"When is it ever easy?" Ben asked sarcastically as they got out of the car and started to follow the signal into the forested area.

They walked through the woods for nearly an hour, the point on the map showing the other Plumber's badge was close, but moving at a steady pace. Finally, they reached a campsite that looked like it had been the result of a wild bear attack. The tent was slashed, the surrounding trees had cracks and chunks torn out of their trunks, and other signs of destruction littered the place. Instantly, the alien heroes were on their guard.

"Man, I'd hate to think of the state the campers are in if whatever did this found them," Kevin commented while looking at a tree that looked like it had been torn out of the ground by the roots and used as a baseball bat.

Just then, they heard a groan coming from the destroyed tent. "Someone's still alive in there!" Gwen shouted out.

Rushing towards the scrapes of tarp, Gwen's hands lit up with a pink energy and wrapped around the debris. With minimal effort, she was able to fling the tent away to reveal what looked like a bruised adult male lying on his back and groaning. Reaching where the man lay, Gwen tended to the man while Ben and Kevin stayed near in case whatever attacked them was still in the area.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked in concern as she gently helped raise the man into a sitting position.

"I-I think so…" the man trailed off before an insane grin stretched on his face. "But you're not!" With that, the man reached out before Gwen could react and slammed her face into the ground below, knocking her out cold.

"GWEN!" the two remaining teens yelled in concern as they prepared to fight the 'man'. However, before they could attack there was the sound of multiple branches breaking as though something big and heavy was falling through the trees. Turning around, the duo found several purple and yellow squid-like aliens jumping into the clearing. These were the mysterious aliens that had been hounding the group for the past few weeks, the DNAliens. And now there were a good two dozen of them surrounding the area.

"Uh Ben, y'might wanna, I don't know, go hero right about now?" Kevin asked as he reached for a nearby rock in order to absorb some armor.

"Right…It's Hero Time!" Ben declared as he prepared to slam his palm down on the Omnitrix. But before he could do so, a glob of disgusting looking slime attached to his hand, preventing him from activating the alien watch. Turning around, Ben and Kevin saw the 'camper' smirk as he wiped the remaining slime from his lips before reaching up and seemingly ripping off his face, revealing himself to be a DNAlien using an ID mask.

"Oh, this isn't good," Ben muttered before he felt colliding with the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Before losing consciousness, the young hero heard Kevin give a grunt and the sound of someone falling next to him. Then…all went black.

Ben blinked and groaned at the throbbing in his head. Coming to, the multi-form teen noticed he was dangling by his wrists by some sort of shackles that encompassed his hand up to his elbows. Turning his head, he noticed both Kevin and Gwen were awake as well in similar positions. Looking forward, Ben saw they were in another clearing that had crates of alien tech scattered around, with all of the DNAliens working on different tasks.

"Well, ain't this just terrific?" Kevin asked sarcastically, jangling his shackles.

Gwen looked like she was about to retort when there was a sudden, a deep grating laugh sounded in front of them. A DNAlien stood in front of them, looking quite pleased with itself despite the fact it had no describable face. "Something you wanna say ugly?" Ben bit out.

"Heh, just thinking of our luck. That trap was meant to capture an annoyance, but instead it hooked three bigger fish," the servant of the Highbreed laughed. "As soon as we get our communications back up and running once more, you will learn the consequences of going against our masters."

The trio wondered what the alien meant, but before any of them could comment, there was a sudden disturbance at the edge of the camp. Without warning, one of the DNAliens went flying into the center of the field with what appeared to be claw marks covering the majority of its body. A shadowy shape soon jumped into the area shortly afterwards and the light from the spotlights revealed its shape.

The creature stood at nearly seven feet tall and had the appearance of an anthropomorphic golden wolf. It had four claws on its hands and three on its feet as well as having a long canine muzzle, which seemed to have a line running along the top and bottom. Spike-like protrusions came from its shoulders and elbows, while his eyes and mouth were a bright orange color. It was covered in spiky golden fur that formed a long mane along from the top of its head and down to its bushy tail. (Think of a golden colored Ben-Wolf). Finally, it had a ripped orange hoodie over its chest and blue sweatpants for clothing.

The wolf tilted its head back and gave a long howl that shook some of the nearby trees. The surrounding DNAliens all let out screeches and placed their hands around where their ears were supposed to be. A few of them seemed to pass out in a pile of their alien mucus, while the others fell to their knees as the loud sound echoed through the clearing. If it wasn't for the restraints, the trio would have probably blocked their ears as well but as it stood they could only stare at what could have only been the 'Jersey Devil' the locals were talking about.

As the howling finally stopped, the werewolf lowered its head and looked at the group of assorted aliens and growled in a deep voice to the ones who were still conscious, **"Get out of my woods ya stupid pests, before I get angry!"**

The DNAliens stared at the creature before them before their leader hissed and leaped at him, others shortly following afterwards. The wolf just seemed to grin at that. **"So you wanna do it that way, huh? Alright, I'm game," **he rumbled before leaping into action.

With an impressive display of speed, the werewolf jumped right into the attacking aliens, slamming the leader in the chest with a wicked head-butt while its arms stretched out and grabbed two to the side, bringing them together like a pair of cymbals in a resounding crash. All three dropped unconscious while the rest charged. The wolf sent a devastating kick that knocked over five at once and sent a small shockwave from the impact. Before the blond wolf could move, however, one of the DNAliens was able to latch onto his back, forcing him to the ground with the sudden weight and change in balance.

Without any warning, the other DNAliens started to leap on the downed wolf as well before he could recover, causing a massive dog-pile to occur in the clearing. Meanwhile, the other three watched in worry. "We've gotta help him!" Gwen stated as she tried to unlock her shackles. However, the restraints seemed especially designed to prevent her from forming her energy blasts. Neither Ben or Kevin were having much luck with either, as Ben couldn't reach his Omnitrix due to the cuffs and the restraints holding Kevin made sure to avoid skin contact so he couldn't absorb the material into an armor.

"Kinda got our own problems at the moment Gwen!" Ben called out as he continued to struggle.

Before this could continue, however, some of the DNAliens went flying out of the pile making the young heroes momentarily stop their struggles to see what was happening. The golden werewolf seemed to be fighting back, making the servants of the Highbreed go flying with the force of his punches and kicks, not a few of them having bite and claw marks. Suddenly, an orange energy seemed to build up in the pile of flailing limbs and tentacles before the remaining aliens were blasted off with a thunderous **"HOWL!" ** The sound carried on in visible waves of orange light, which seemed to be focused into a beam of sorts.

When the smoke caused by the miniature explosion cleared, the 'Jersey Devil' stood with only a few scrapes to show that he was in a fight. However, a noticeable difference was that the werewolf's jaws seemed to have pulled back along the lines on the top and bottom of his snout, causing the four mandibles to form a star shaped pattern on his face around the hole for his throat. The jaws moved back into place, forming a muzzle once more. This look highly familiar to both Ben and Gwen, but before they could voice anything Kevin was the first to speak up.

"Huh, don't see too many Loboans this far from Anur Transyl," the former villain commented idly as he went back to working on his chains.

Hearing that, Ben realized where he'd seen the werewolf's species before and voiced it out loud, "Ooh, so he's one of Ben Wolf's species?"

Kevin once more stopped his struggles once more in order to give the younger teen an amused, slightly condescending smirk. "Wow, _Ben _Wolf huh? How original, _not_!" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Kevin!" Ben shot back, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault his 10 year old self couldn't really think of a cleverer name for the werewolf-like alien. After all, after the way he embarrassed himself with Kai he'd been reluctant to use him and the werewolf had sorta faded to the back of his mind. Kevin just chuckled until he saw the Loboan walking towards them.

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here?" **he growled while flexing his claws. The teens prepared themselves for a potential attack, but instead in a move that was almost too fast to follow, the golden Loboan broke the shackles holding them with a single swipe of his claws. **"If you guys are tourists, you picked a heck of a time for sight-seeing," **he said with a playful grin on his muzzle.

"Thank you," Gwen said before the two hotheaded guys of the team could offer a retort. "We appreciate the assistance."

The wolf turned to her and gave a pleased chuckle while rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes. **"Eh, ain't no trouble at all. These squid-faced goons have been roamin' these woods for the past few weeks lookin' for trouble. I just figured I'd give 'em what they want."**

Ben decided to add his two cents. "We've heard the locals speaking of a large wolf-like creature that's been causing damage to nearby camps and calling it the Jersey Devil. Is that you?" he asked while subtly moving his hand towards the Omnitrix. After what they just experienced with Michael Morningstar, he was taking no chances even if the alien wolf just saved them.

The Loboan's chuckles ceased as he adopted what could have been a frown on his face as his orange eyes opened. He gave a huff and said, **"Yeah that was me, though the locals kinda got their facts mixed up."**

"What do yah mean?" Kevin asked, slightly more relaxed then Ben but still ready for any hostile actions from the towering werewolf.

Giving another huff, the gold Loboan continued, **"Most of the campers in the area have been abducted by those squid-faces over there," **he said as he jerked a clawed thumb over his shoulder to the still out cold DNAliens. **"Seeing as I'm kind of against people gettin' harassed in my territory, I figured I'd step in. Only problem is that there are so many of these ugly mothers, that by the time I defeat them all the people get taken away. Then to top it all off, the reinforcements arrive and drag their buddies away before I can interrogate them. The sounds from our fights got some of the locals to come and investigate, too late I might add, and a few saw me as I was leaving. That along with the destruction caused by our fights left the locals thinking I'm the one responsible for the disappearances."**

The trio nodded in understanding at that. It was just like the incident with Alan all over again. Hopefully they wouldn't have to deal with an over-zealous sheriff this time around. Ben spoke up, "Well, my name is Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin Gwen and our friend Kevin Levin. It's good to meet you…?" he trailed off with his hand extended for a shake.

The Loboan smirked and gripped Ben's hand with his much larger one. **"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice tah meet you all as well. So judging from the fact you all haven't gone running and screaming for your lives, I take it this ain't the first time you've dealt with aliens?"**

The three couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh, we've been around the block a few times," Kevin said with a grin. Then he wondered aloud, "Naruto, huh? Sounds like it's from China or something."

"**Japan actually," **the now named Naruto said with a shrug of his spiked shoulders, **"My mom named me that. It actually means maelstrom. Pretty cool, right?"**

"Wait, so are you a Plumber's kid?" Gwen asked the towering werewolf.

Naruto seemed surprised for a moment before he gave a grin. With a slight look of concentration, the Loboan started to shrink as the blond fur and tail retreated until the only ones left formed a mop of spiky blond hair on the top of his head. Naruto's snout pushed in, forming a human mouth while his claws gave way to normal hands and feet. The orange light in his eyes faded, showing sky blue eyes that gave a feeling of mischievousness and strength. What stood before them now was a normal looking human teen around Ben's height. The only thing strange about him was the three whisker-like birthmarks on both his cheeks, and the fact that he both lacked shoes and his clothes were a little torn and baggy on him.

In a much less growling voice, the transformed teen pulled out a familiar badge from his back pocket and asked, "Was it that obvious?"

The group shared a grin. It looks like they'd found a powerful potential ally for the near future. The only question was, who was this Naruto Uzumaki, and where did he come from?

**AN: **Now, I know that there is some recent developments in the Ben 10 universe regarding the Plumber kids, but Naruto is a true hybrid of the species between a human and a Loboan, none of that Rooters crap. Now the town of Alpha, New Jersey is real but I'm not sure about how forested it is, I just chose the name for obvious reasons. Also, I hope I made the trios capture fairly believable, they have been known to get ambushed once or twice especially early in the series. Here's hoping I got the characters reactions okay. Again, this is a **CHALLENGE** people, so if you get interested or want more information on the idea, please let me know either by PM or Review.

(P.S. I've recently opened up a community on my page that contains all my stories and stories based on ideas/challenges I've had if any of you are interested.)


	2. Notice

**Notice: Please Read, Important!**

Hello all my loyal readers! While I'm working on the latest chapter on 'Return of the Awakened' I thought I'd do this little notice for all my challenge stories out there. Despite my best efforts to explain that these works are challenges, a good deal of the reviews I get are people asking me to continue these stories. Now don't get me wrong, no one would want to see these stories done more than me but the fact remains is that as of now I have 6 ongoing stories to write. Now while I could do more, the update time between each story would grow more and more distant, and honestly I do not want to do that to you loyal readers. The reason that I write these challenges is to get my ideas out there in the hopes that another author is willing and/or able to make another of my ideas come true. In fact the only reason that the first 6 are ongoing stories is due to the fact that I had a really good idea for the plots and I also didn't really think to post challenges as one-shot stories at the time. If a time comes where one of the stories is completed, I may consider taking up one of the challenges myself. As it is now though, these challenges are all one-shots and will not be continued further than the initial chapter.

While some of these challenges have multiple chapters, this is due to the fact that I've had more than one idea under the challenges category, and have posted them as a series of one-shots instead of a continuous story. I hope this removes some confusion. Also, if anyone wishes to see all my works, including the stories that got adopted and are now going strong, please check out my community that I posted recently. Who knows, you might find one of the stories you wanted continued on their some day! Again, these stories are challenges people so if you or if you think a friend of yours would be interested in doing the story, please let me know either by **PM **or **Reviewing**. Me and the other readers would greatly appreciate it!

The list of my ongoing stories is as follows: **Chimera Luffy, Kid Kyubi, Naruto and Tora, Jealous Fox, Return of the Awakened, and Yellow Flash Blue Blur. **All other works are one-shot challenges, with more to follow shortly. I hope this clears things up, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
